This invention relates generally to microwave devices, and more particularly, to a ferrite housing.
Ferrite circulators are typically configured as multi-port (e.g., three-port) passive RF or microwave devices having magnets and ferrite material that may be used to control the direction of signal flow in, for example, an RF circuit or a microwave circuit. For example, ferrite circulators may be used to control signal flow in wireless base station or power amplifier applications. Ferrite isolators are typically constructed by terminating one port of a ferrite circulator. Terminating one port results in signal or energy flow in only one direction, which may be used, for example, for isolating components in a chain of interconnected components.
In general, a ferrite isolator is a multi-port device, such as a three-port device with one port terminated, and that has a symmetrical Y-junction formed by a magnetically biased ferrite disk or slab. The isolator allows flow of, for example, microwave energy in only one direction (e.g., from one of three ports to another one of the three ports), with one port (e.g., port 3), isolated by a matched termination, thereby providing high attenuation in one direction. In operation, a microwave signal entering one of the ports of the ferrite isolator follows a rotating sense based on the interaction of the electromagnetic wave with the magnetized ferrite. Thus, by symmetrically constructing the ferrite isolator, a defined signal path or direction through the ferrite isolator may be provided. Thus, ferrite isolators may be provided by terminating one of the ports of a ferrite circulator and used to protect against reflections.
Further, known ferrite circulators and isolators include a machined housing, and more particularly, a stamped two-piece housing/base plate assembly, wherein the two pieces (e.g., housing and base plate) are joined (e.g., soldered) in a secondary operation. Other known ferrite circulators and isolators may include a metal injection molded housing having a drop-in body, a high power termination (for isolators) and mounting holes.
These known ferrite circulators and isolators require hard connecting and other secondary operations to assemble or finish the final housing (e.g., connecting a mounting plate or threading or tapping holes for the mounting portions of the housing). This adds time, complexity and cost to the overall manufacture and assembly of these ferrite isolators.